Missing you
by ShioriErz
Summary: Inspired by the prompt/challenge 'Imagine your OTP at the altar of a church, about to get married. Just as they were about to kiss, person A wakes up in bed, sobbing and staring at the empty space beside them. In reality, person B died years ago.' with a twist of my own. CHARACTER DEATH. AkaKuro


**Author's note: This is the 'Imagine your OTP at the altar of a church, about to get married. Just as they were about to kiss, person A wakes up in bed, sobbing and staring at the empty space beside them. In reality, person B died years ago.' prompt/challenge/whatever you call it. I thought it was amusing so I decided to do it as well. But mine had a certain twist to it. Review :)**

**Warning: You already read the requirments for the prompt-challenge-thingy so character death is inevitable.. I will ignore any flamers that are too blind to notice the 'CHARACTER DEATH' warning in both the summary AND the warning.**

**.**

**.**

Missing You

_Akashi knelt down on one knee and Kuroko, having watched one too many cliché dramas before, knew where this was going. True to his prediction, Akashi pulled out a red velvet box from his pocket and opened it, revealing a ruby ring._

_"__Kuroko Tetsuya, in the years that we have known each other, I have never found someone else that is as perfect as you are and I don't want to. I want you to be by my side forever and I promise I will cherish you forever. So, will you make me the happiest man on earth by agreeing to be my wife?"_

_Kuroko teared up but being the stubborn person that he was, he refused to let his happiness showed that easily. So, he pouted and retorted without any real bite in his words._

_"__Mou, Sei-kun. Why am I the wife? Why can't you be the wife?"_

_Akashi chuckled, "That's because you're the one that bottoms, Tetsuya."_

_Kuroko continued to pout but after a few seconds, he let out the most sincere and widest smile Akashi had ever seen._

_"__Yes, I would love to be your wife, Akashi Seijuro. I promise that I will love you and cherish you forever."_

_Akashi got up and due to him being happy that Kuroko accepted his proposal, he wrapped his arms around Kuroko's small waist, lifted him up and proceeded to spin them around like a happy child. Kuroko giggled in happiness and Akashi could not contain his happy grin. Eventually, Akashi stopped and he looked at Kuroko in the eye as Kuroko did the same. Kuroko closed the distance between them and they shared a loving kiss, uncaring of the world._

_When they parted, Akashi nuzzled Kuroko's stomach._

_"__I love you, Tetsuya."_

_Kuroko smiled and hugged Akashi's head and whispered, "I love you too, Seijuro."_

_._

_Kise and Aomine cried after hearing the news._

_"__Kurokocchi, why would you marry that devil?!"_

_Akashi had a tick mark while the others-Kuroko, Midorima, Kagami, Murasakibara, Himuro, Takao and Momoi-backed away._

_"__Tetsu, why? The only one who can marry you is me."_

_Akashi snapped. The innocent bystanders scrambled to find a safe place so that they would not get involved in the chaos._

_"__Daiki. Ryota. Both of you have the gall to touch what is mine."_

_"__EEP!"_

_"__Shit! Run, Kise!"_

_Predictably, it was a very short cat and mouse game with Akashi being the winner. The losers' bodies were decorated were littered with bruises and small cuts._

_._

_"__I can't do this, Momoi-san! What if I screw up and embarrass him or worse, his father? Getting his father's approval was hard enough and if I screw this… I don't even want to live anymore!"_

_Momoi sweatdropped. Her pink eyes looked at the 'bride' that was currently wearing a white wedding dress that accentuated his curves perfectly and a pair of white gloves. His wedding veil was flowing in the air with each movement he made._

_"__C-Calm down, Tetsu-kun. I'm sure you'll be just fine. Just do like we practiced the other day and you'll be just fine. I don't think your father will let you slip and fall on his son's wedding day."_

_Kuroko looked at Momoi with teary eyes, completely acting out of character from his normal composed self. Momoi flinched and had the sudden urge to cuddle Kuroko who looked like a kicked puppy._

_"__Y-You really think so, Momoi-san?"_

_Momoi nodded, "Yes, I do, Tetsu-kun. Just focus on Aka-chan and you'll be just fine. Now, sit down and take deep breaths to calm yourself down, okay?"_

_Kuroko nodded and did what he was told. After he was calm, a knock resounded throughout the room and a deep voice that the both of them recognized as Kuroko's father reverberated pleasantly._

_"__Tetsuya? It's almost time."_

_"__Hai, Otou-san."_

_Momoi helped Kuroko to stand up and lifted one part of his wedding veil that was pushed back earlier and gently let it fall down to cover Kuroko's face. Kuroko and Momoi walked out of the room to meet Kuroko's father. He took one look at his son and he could feel himself tearing up._

_"__I can't believe today is the day I hand you over to another man, Tetsuya. Don't get me wrong. I know Akashi-kun will treat you well but it's still hard for us parents. Your mother won't stop crying, you know?"_

_Feeling touched, Kuroko hugged his father._

_"__Otou-san."_

_"__Now, now, don't cry, Tetsuya. Akashi will get worried if his bride cries."_

_Chuckling, Kuroko nodded and said, "Well, we better get going, Otou-san, or Sei-kun will turn this whole place upside down."_

_"__Yeah. Let's."_

_._

_"__Where are they?" Akashi muttered impatiently. He wanted to see his cute and beautiful Tetsuya already. _

_Murasakibara tried to pacify him._

_"__Calm down, Aka-chin. Maybe Kuro-chin is nervous. Today is you guys' big day, after all."_

_Akashi's eyes flashed in annoyance but he slowly nodded, accepting the reasoning. The other people in the church gave Murasakibara thumbs up for calming Akashi down and not looked like he was about to commit genocide._

_Suddenly, the music played, signifying the wedding ceremony was about to start, and everyone stood up. Akashi straightened his back and Murasakibara, Akashi's Best Man, straightened up as well. Kuroko and his father walked slowly down the aisle, each step they took resounded throughout the spacious church. People murmured about how lucky Akashi was for marrying such a beautiful bride and Akashi's father felt proud for the both of them, finally accepting and supporting the relationship between Akashi and Kuroko._

_But, Akashi and Kuroko paid no heed towards other people. Their eyes were locked on to each other and suddenly, time seemed to slow down for them and the world around them disappeared. All that could be registered in their brains was each other. Without knowing it, Kuroko had already arrived at the altar and the two newly-weds had exchanged their wedding vows._

_"__You may now kiss the bride."_

_Akashi lifted Kuroko's veil and was taken aback by the gentle smile on Kuroko's face. Akashi composed himself and took a moment to admire Kuroko's beauty. His long eyelashes, his blue eyes, his baby blue hair, his pale skin that only had light make-up as Kuroko and Akashi had requested._

_Akashi sucked in a delighted breath and he whispered, "Mine." before leaning in._

_._

Kuroko woke up from his slumber and he remembered his dream. He slowly sat up on the bed and looked at the empty space beside him. Akashi was not there. _Oh right._ Kuroko thought. _Of course, Sei-kun is not there. He died five years ago. _Kuroko could not contain his tears and he sobbed.

"Sei-kun! I miss you, Sei-kun."

_"__Sei-kun!"_

_Kuroko shouted. He could not believe what he was seeing. One moment, the both of them were walking happily together and the next, Akashi was already run over by a drunk driver. His body laid on the asphalt surface of the road, crimson liquid pooling beneath him. Kuroko quickly got on his knees beside Akashi and tightly held his hand._

_"__T-Tetsuya…"_

_"__No! Don't talk, Sei-kun. The ambulance will be here soon. So please," Kuroko's voice cracked. "please hang on. Please don't leave me."_

_Akashi smiled weakly. "Silly Tetsuya. I will never leave you. Even if I di-"_

_Kuroko shook his head furiously and yelled, "No! Don't say it, Seijuro! You won't die today. You will live a long and happy life with me."_

_Akashi chuckled but suddenly he coughed and blood trickled down his chin. Kuroko panicked and was about to stand up to look for help when Akashi stopped him._

_"__Tetsuya, no matter where I am, I will always love you. Remember that."_

_Kuroko weakly shook his head. "Seijuro, please don't talk like you're about to die."_

_Akashi smiled wistfully. "You know as well as I do I won't survive, Tetsuya. So please, listen to my final words."_

_Kuroko cried and Akashi, using all of his strength, lifted Kuroko's hand to his mouth and gently kissed it, leaving a bloody kiss mark._

_"__Tetsuya, I'm glad that we met. I'm frustrated that I won't be able to keep my promise to you when I proposed to you so that's why, though it pains me to say this, I won't be angry if you find another."_

_"__NO! WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT, AKASHI SEIJURO? I WILL NEVER FIND ANOTHER MAN IN MY LIFE." Kuroko shouted but then his voice went down lower in volume. "I love you, Seijuro. I will never love someone else as I love you."_

_Akashi was surprised but he smiled. "I don't know whether to be happy or not about that." Akashi coughed again and the both of them knew that the next sentence would be his last._

_"__Tetsuya, I will always love you so please take care of yourself and-"_

"Mama? Mama? Why are you crying? Are you hurt?"

Kuroko snapped out of his reverie and watched as his five year old son climbed the queen-sized bed. Akashi Seiichi, that was the name of their son, the only person other than Akashi and their parents that Kuroko would shower his affections. He inherited Akashi's blood red and slightly spiky hair but got Kuroko's blue eyes. Kuroko smiled and ruffled the younger Akashi's hair.

"It was nothing, Sei-chan. I was just thinking about Papa."

Seiichi frowned but then smiled as if he had an epiphany.

"Mama! Mama! Why don't we visit Papa? I'm sure he would be happy."

Kuroko smiled wider.

"Sure but for now, it's nap time."

"Eh? I don't want to."

"Seiichi."

Seiichi winced and pouted. "Fine. But Mama needs to sleep with me."

"Hai, hai~" Kuroko chuckled.

Kuroko and Seiichi laid down on the bed together and soon sleep overcame them. Before Kuroko fell asleep, he remembered Akashi's final words.

_"__Tetsuya, I will always love you so please take care of yourself and Seiichi. Tell our son that I love him."_

_I did, Sei-kun and our son told me that he loves you too. So, don't worry. I will raise him right._

Kuroko finally fell asleep and the afternoon breeze lightly ruffled the two sleeping people's hair. The curtains swayed, creating a soothing lullaby. On top of the nightstand, was a picture of a grinning Akashi, a smiling Kuroko and their newborn son in Akashi's arms. The sunlight flowed through the windows and the frame of the picture glinted in the sunlight.


End file.
